1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a computer-assisted method for calculation of temperature of a solid body, or the time needed to change the temperature of a solid body. In particular, the invention concerns a computer-assisted method, for making such a calculation for an anode of an x-ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For controlling the operating parameters of rotary piston x-ray tubes as described for example in German OS 196 31 899, German PS 198 10 346, and German PS 197 41 750 there is a need to determine the temperature of the anode.
A method and load calculator for the calculation of the spatiotemporal temperature distribution of an anode of an x-ray tube is known from German OS 198 11 041. With this known method it is possible to protect an x-ray device from overload conditions and simultaneously to operate it at optimally fully loaded conditions. A disadvantage of this method is that the calculation of the spatiotemporal temperature distribution, due to the high calculation effort, is time consuming. The method is not universally applicable. It must be adapted to the conditions of the x-ray tube in question and the physical state of the anode. That is expensive in time and cost.